The Wedding
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: Spoilers for Max! Total's wedding. Pretty much all fax. I hope the rating is suitable.


**It's Total and Akila's wedding! Except, it's all Faxy fluff. Enjoy! The song I envision them dancing to is Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine, and yes, I know it's from Twilight, but it's so dang pretty! **

"Max! Max, come look, I found the PERFECT dress for you."

I allowed myself to be dragged through the store. I was allowing a lot these days. Total was planning he and Akila's wedding (yes, they're dogs…), and Nudge pretty much begged me to buy a dress for the occasion. So, here I was.

"Look, it's, like, so perfect for you."

The dress was long and kinda shimmery on the top, a magenta/pink color, with a halter top and low back, just right for wings. How did they know I would be forced to wear it? The skirt flowed, lots of layers of thin taffeta. It was just so _fancy_.

"Nudge, it's a dog wedding."

"Yeah, but Fang will love it," Nudge argued, grinning. I blushed, and looked at the dress again. It was really pretty… hmm.

XXX

"It's hopeless. It'll never be tamed."

"You just like it that way. I haven't even started yet!" I squirted some goopy gel into the palm of my hand, rubbing it into Fang's hair.

"Admit it, you like it, too."

"Of course I do," I muttered, "but it's a wedding, they want it slicked back."

He sighed, slouching in his tuxedo. Which, by the way, looked really good on him. Just, thought I should mention that.

I pushed his hair back; it was a little difficult, but I managed to get it into a respectable pose. "There, see? Piece of cake," I declared, tucking in loose ends. I chanced a kiss on his cheek, wiping my hands off with a paper towel. (That stuff is gross!)

Fang pulled me into his lap, making me yelp. I was in old jeans and a t-shirt; I hadn't changed yet. "When do I get to see your dress?" he asked, seeming to read my mind, as always. "It's not like you're the bride."

I laughed nervously. "You'll see it soon enough. I'm kind of afraid of what I'll look like in it."

"You'll look beautiful. You always do," he replied quietly. He kissed me before I could argue, but I was smiling anyway.

XXX

"I can't believe you got me to buy this," I whined, looking in the mirror. Nudge and Angel were behind me, brushing my hair. Somehow they'd gotten my plain brown-blond hair to look glossy, and were clipping up my annoying not-quite-bangs with a barrette that matched my new dress.

"You look gorgeous, Max!"

"Yeah, you really do!"

I smiled at them. "You guys look great, too."

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Fang poked his head in. "Ten…" he trailed off, staring at me. I felt my cheeks go hot, and looked down.

"What is it, Fang?" Angel prompted, giggling.

He glared at her. "Uh, ten, ten minutes till show time." He closed the door again, face red.

"Oh, he definitely likes it, Max," Angel said in sing-song voice.

XXX

The wedding went smoothly. There was a little speculation as to whether Akila actually said "I do", since she just kind of barked. Total said she did, though. They both looked, dare I say, cute. Angel and Nudge bought Total a little doggy tuxedo from the pet store and a veil for Akila.

I sipped my punch at the reception, hiding out in a corner. The happy couple were sitting at a table, watching the other guests dancing. As you can imagine, it was kinda difficult for them to join in.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. "Dance with me?"

I turned to look at Fang; a slow song had just started. "Um, in case you hadn't noticed, dancing isn't really my thing."

"C'mon, just one song." A few strands of hair had come loose from the gel and were hanging down in his eyes.

"Just one." He grinned, and tugged me out to the dance floor. He put one hand on my waist and took my hand in the other. We just sort of swayed in a circle. It was actually sort of nice.

"Do you think that'll ever be us, Max?" he nodded at Total and Akila.

"What, furry and four-legged? I hope not."

"No," Fang said, the corner of his mouth quirking. "I mean, like, married."

"Uh." I stumbled a bit, stepping on his foot. "I don't know. I, it's a… You want to get married?" The mental image was so weird, and yet so… imaginable. Strangely possible.

"Maybe." He shrugged, squeezing my hand. "I just want to be with you."

I smiled, edging closer to him. I raised up on my toes to kiss him tentatively. When we pulled away, he lifted me up a few inches from the floor, twirling us around. I couldn't help giggling like a little girl. Hey, I was in a dress, why not? I leaned against him for the rest of the song.

**Review, review, review! They really make me happy. :)**


End file.
